


Like John Wayne

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Justified
Genre: Futurefic, Gen, Kidfic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about Uncle Raylan’s hat and badge and the way he walks and talks that lets Josh know he’s always gonna be safe when the man is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like John Wayne

The lights in the Marshals' office in Lexington are bright and fluorescent and it smells like stale coffee. Marshals and the like rush around and Josh Crowder can only watch from his seat at Uncle Raylan’s desk, wrapped in an itchy gray blanket.

It’s a few long minutes before Uncle Raylan comes back over to him and kneels down, looking him over.

“Holdin up okay, there, Josh?”

He nods and sniffles. He’s still soaked to the bone from being nearly drowned and he huddles down into the blanket to get warmer. Uncle Raylan’s hand comes up and rubs his shoulders and neck.

There’s something comforting about Uncle Raylan. Something that he doesn’t feel when he’s around his daddy and mama. Not that he doesn’t love them to death, he does. But you never know what you’re gonna get with the people they bring home. Sometimes Josh and his sister Bella have to hide in closets and in the cellar, and it used to be Mama would say it was a game but recently it ain’t been so fun.

There’s something about Uncle Raylan’s hat and badge and the way he walks and talks that lets Josh know he’s always gonna be safe when the man is around.

“I’m gonna take you to Aunt Winona’s place, and you can play with Shelley,” Uncle Raylan says. “Your mom’s gonna pick you up from there.”

Josh nods and holds his arms out to be picked up, and Uncle Raylan lifts him easily, settling him on his hip, before walking him over to Chief Art’s office.

“I’ma take this one to Winona’s,” he says. “Get him some dry clothes and a belly full of food.”

“Sounds good,” Chief Art nods and walks over to them, grinning at Josh. “You take care now. Keep an eye on your uncle.”

Josh nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Listen to this one,” Art chuckles. “You sure he’s a Crowder?”

“He better be,” Uncle Raylan mutters, and Josh doesn’t know what that means. “I’ll call you later, Art.”

“You tell the Crowders, they better watch themselves,” Art calls after them. “By law, we had to call social services.”

Uncle Raylan sighs. “Yeah.”

*****  
The ride to Aunt Winona's is quiet, mostly. Josh is still huddled in the blanket in the front seat, curled up, and looking out the window.

"Uncle Raylan?"

The man glances at him for a moment. "Yeah."

"How come...how come those men threw me in the river?" Josh asks, looking at him.

Uncle Raylan takes a breath and keeps looking at the road. "Your daddy took something from them, and they wanted to take something from him."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Uncle Raylan?"

Uncle Raylan grins. "Yeah, Josh?"

"When...when I grow up, I wanna carry a badge like yours."

Uncle Raylan chuckles. "That so?"

"Uh-huh. And a hat, too."

Uncle Raylan smiles at him, and takes off his hat, settling it on Josh's head.

"How do I look?" Josh asks, smiling.

"Like John Wayne."

Josh beams.


End file.
